Have You Ever Done It On A Piano?
by xhookswenchx
Summary: A companion piece to "Piano Man" but can be read as a standalone. Sexy interlude between Emma and Killian at the piano.


**Notes  
**

 **Special thanks to Lifeinthewoods and my BFF for helping me with this! Really...I don't do sexytimes...**

* * *

It all started with an afternoon off. Liam had taken the kids to see some new movie they were all excited about, giving Emma something she wasn't familiar with.

Free time.

She wasn't exactly sure what to do with herself, so when she heard music coming from the piano room, she wandered in. Killian was fully engrossed in whatever he was playing. It wasn't something Emma recognized, but it definitely wasn't from this century. (And probably not the last, either...) He paid her no mind as she moved closer, and she knew it was because he was so lost in the music, that the world around him just disappeared.

It was a beautiful sight, watching him play. Seeing his fingers dancing over the keys reminded her of the way they danced over her skin at night, a mix of featherlight caresses, and more focused and demanding touches.

She didn't want to disturb him, but wanted a good view, so she walked over to the side of the piano and leaned over it, setting her elbows on the surface, and resting her chin in her hands.

When he finally noticed he had company, the music stopped, and he had the strangest look on his face. "Sorry!" She stood up, and backed away from the piano. What an idiot she was! Of course he wouldn't want her leaning all over the thing!

"No!" He said quickly, "don't apologize, sweetheart, you've done nothing wrong. I just...wasn't expecting company, and you startled me." It wasn't the full truth, she could tell, but it was genuine, so she didn't question it. "Would you like to join me?" She nodded, so he moved the seat back a bit and reached for her hand, bringing her over to sit in front of him. There wasn't much room, so he slipped an arm around her waist and pulled her closer.

All too quickly, his arm was gone, and his hands were back on the keys. "Follow my lead," he instructed. Wait. He wanted her to _play_? As if he sensed her hesitance, he gave her a quick kiss on the cheek. "Relax, love," he whispered in her ear, "it doesn't bite. Just give me your hands and I'll teach you a bit."

"You're not going to teach me chopsticks, are you?" She let out a little nervous laugh, trying to not think about how damn close he was, and what it was doing to her.

"No," he laughed as he started playing the song he'd been playing when she walked in. Slower, and a bit simpler than the way he'd been playing it before, but it still sounded beautiful. "Come on," he said, taking her left hand and guiding it over the keys, "help me out here." It wasn't complicated, and even though she hit a couple (okay a ton) of clinkers, he kept playing his piece. If he noticed she was shaking, he didn't mention it. "See?" He said, "not that hard..."

Well, no, not the part he had her playing. But she did notice that something was most _definitely_ getting hard in this situation.

Then, his hand left hers and was on her hip, sliding up underneath her shirt, and then over her stomach. If she wasn't hitting wrong notes before, she was _definitely_ hitting them now. She tensed up a little bit, and he stopped in his tracks. "Emma? Do you want me to stop?"

She'd lost the ability to speak somehow, so she shook her head, and attempted to relax. (But how could she when he was winding her up like that?)

He abandoned his side of the keyboard, and brushed her hair out of the way and began trailing soft kisses down her neck. His other hand continued to explore under her shirt, coming up to cup one of her breasts. He brushed his thumb over the fabric of her bra. She let out a cry when he pulled the fabric away and pinched her nipple. "Please..." Her hand gripped at the piano, the keys making a strangled sound as she mashed them down. She rocked her hips a little, finding him impossibly hard against her.

"Off." He stated, tugging her shirt over her head. He tossed it on the floor, and the bra followed shortly after. Then, he wasn't on the bench anymore. Before she could complain about his absence, he was spinning her around on the seat to face him. He kissed her hard on the mouth until she pushed him away so she could pull his shirt off too. (She was _not_ going to be the only one naked. Hell no!)

His hands were on her again, and he was leaning in, kissing her jaw, then nipping at her earlobe. "Have you ever done it on a piano?" He asked, his voice dark and husky, full of wicked promises.

"No..." Emma stammered, barely able to find her voice.

"Would you like to try?" He popped the button on her jeans when she started nodding her head furiously. He moved to kneel in front of her, making quick work of pulling her jeans and panties off. "Lie back, darling," he said, one hand at the small of her back for support, "I've got you."

She heard the keys protest as they bit into her back, but she found it difficult to care when he nudged her legs open. He brushed his thumb over her, then, looked up as if to question her.

 _God,_ he was asking permission.

It was the one thing she'd never let him do, always avoiding it despite the fact that he seemed all too eager to do it. (Who could blame her though? The one guy she'd been with acted like it was some sort of chore, and it was never really all that great anyway...) But Killian never pushed, and even now, when it was pretty clear where things were going, he was asking.

She smiled at him, and brought her hand up to comb her fingers through his hair. He wouldn't do a damn thing if he wasn't absolutely certain she was okay with it. "Yes," she said, so there would be no doubt about it.

The grin on his face spoke volumes.

Suddenly, his thumb was gone, and his mouth was there, his tongue exploring and devouring, finally flicking over her clit, and settling there, as he licked and sucked on the little bundle of nerves.

"Fuck!" She bit out, her head falling back as she reveled in the feeling. The man knew what he was doing, and she felt silly for being so nervous about it all.

Killian hummed in response, the resulting vibrations driving her insane.

Her arousal seemed to work him up even more. She felt his fingers rubbing at her entrance, before he slid two inside, curling them, and massaging that spot that had her screaming.

She'd never been a vocal woman, but then again, she'd never felt like this. Killian didn't let up, obeying every "don't stop!" She managed to cry out. Her hips were bucking up, and the keys continued their protests, playing out strangled notes as her back kept moving against them.

"Fuck!" She shouted again, her orgasm washing over her. He slowed down, but didn't let go, helping her ride the waves.

"You okay?" He asked as he let go of her, his face...God...covered with _he_ r...it was a turn on she didn't even know existed, and even though she's just come, she could feel herself getting worked up all over again.

"Yeah," she said, breathless. He stood and pulled her up into his arms and kissed her.

It only turned her on even more, tasting herself on him. She wanted him, and she wanted him now. Her hands moved between them and she palmed him through his jeans, earning a loud groan, and roll of his hips. Her nerves were far from settled. How in the hell was she supposed to follow that act? Still, she quickly moved to undo his jeans until he batted her hands away.

Emma pulled back (just a bit confused) as he finished undressing. Then he had her in his arms again, and was lifting her legs to wrap around him, as he carried her towards the back of the piano. He set her down, and then climbed up to join her.

"But-" didn't he want her to return the favor?

"Later," he said, "I need you now." He brought his hand to the back of her head, and pulled her in for another bruising kiss. They fell back, and Emma hit the piano with a hard thud. "Christ," he stopped what he was doing, "are you all right?"

"Fine, fine," she said quickly, pulling him back to her. "I need you now too."

He didn't need to be told twice, and quickly covered her body with his own, giving no warning or time to adjust as he entered her.

It was as if something in him had just snapped, causing him to forget everything else, other than his overwhelming desire to have her.

"Jesus..." She gasped as she wrapped her legs around him, he heels digging into his ass, rolling her hips as he filled her, bringing him deeper inside her.

"Name's Killian, actually," he managed to say, followed by a hiss when she dug her nails into his back. He buried his face in the crook of her neck as he picked up the pace. The piano seemed to shift a bit underneath them with the movement.

"Piano-" she breathed.

"Will survive," he growled, "bloody hell, Emma..."

She let out an embarrassingly loud moan when he bit down on her shoulder. "More..." she pleaded.

"More?" He teased, his hips snapping into hers just a little harder. She cried out, unable to control herself any longer. "That's it," he nipped at her again, "let me hear you, love." One of her hands found its way to his hair, fingers tangling in the dark locks and giving a little tug. She could feel his answering groan against her skin.

It was too much, and not enough all at the same time. "Close..." She bit out. Again? How?

Killian pulled back a little, but refused to slow down. (Not that she was complaining. She rather enjoyed this side of him.) His own thrusts were becoming erratic, and she knew he was close too.

Her eyes couldn't leave his as he took her hand and brought it down to where they were joined, settling it over her clit. "Come on, love..." He growled, pushing down on her fingers as she rubbed rough, tiny circles. "Let go," he demanded, and it didn't take but a few seconds after that. She came with a shout of his name. He pulled her hand away and held it over her head as he roughly pressed into her a couple more times before his own release came.

Emma didn't complain when he collapsed on top of her, his weight felt damn good. She brushed her fingers up and down his back as they came off of their high. No words passed between them when he propped himself up so he could look at her, and she could feel him smirking against her lips when she leaned up (the sweat they'd worked up causing her back to stick to the piano a little.) and gave him a quick kiss.

"We should probably get off this piano," he chuckled, "before someone walks in that door and catches us like this." She giggled at that, whined when he pulled out of her, and winced when she sat up, the piano clearly unwilling to let go.

"Maybe a blanket next time?" She asked.

"You enjoyed that, did you?" He asked as he helped her down. She nodded, and he grinned, "I suppose I didn't realize sticking to a piano was a thing."

"Wait..." The meaning behind what he was saying dawned on her quickly, but she was still in a state of disbelief. "You've never done that before?"

"No," he answered, handing her her clothes. "I never...I don't know...thought about it before I guess. First time for everything, right?" She nodded.

Later that evening, after dinner was done, she walked through the room and blushed when she saw the piano. Killian had long since cleaned up the mess they'd made, but she knew she'd never look at the instrument the same way ever again.


End file.
